Hunter Reborn
by RedPhoenix20
Summary: Kazemaru leaves him, and a few days later his mother dies of cancer. It causes him to quit both school and soccer due to his only reason for playing was for her. After quitting, he decides to become a wolf hunter. While on a hunt, he confronts Midorikawa, whom he hadn't seen for 2 months. Summary inside. Seme-Endo, Uke-Midorikawa Requested Story. M rated for language
1. Chapter 1

**This story was asked by **_**jameis **_**for me to write. I'm not a big fan of Endo myself, but it's a challenge that I was willing to take. Jameis I hope you like it.**

**Summary: **_Endou has been hurt by the betrayals of his teammate, and the abuse of soccer. Despite his friends' betrayal, he feels even more betrayed when his life takes a turn for the worst. Kazemaru leaves him, and a few days later his mother dies of cancer. It causes him to quit both school and soccer due to his only reason for playing was for her. After quitting, he decides to become a wolf hunter. While on a hunt, he confronts Midorikawa, whom he hadn't seen for 2 months about be eaten alive. When he saves him, Midorikawa asks for him to come to the Sun Garden with him, which he reluctantly agrees to. As they spend time together, Midorikawa slowly but surely, renews his love of soccer._

**Note: The time in which he's gone, Endou doesn't keep intact with anyone, OC like Ren and Akane are mine**

**Chapter 1:**

There was once a time when Endou Mamoru was happy in life. His first match against Teikoku, and winning both the Football Frontier Championship and FFI were just a few. If someone were to tell him that later in life, he wouldn't be so happy, he wouldn't have believed it. Now, however, he had no choice but to believe it.

In just a month, his whole world fell apart. His boyfriend of two years, Kazemaru, broke up with him for Hiroto. He didn't understand how that had happened because, he remember last month Hiroto asked him out, while he was still with Kazemaru. Then two days after getting dumped his mother passed away from heart cancer. He knew it could happen someday, just not so soon after the Kazemaru incident.

When he heard of her death, he knew he wouldn't last. Not living wise, but in continuing to play soccer. His mother was the main person that he played for. Of course his father was there, and he did have his grandfather's notebooks, but it wasn't enough.

As the days his teammates started to isolate him. Going to school was starting to become a torment for him. He couldn't stand the thought of his friends ignoring his existence. After a week of being isolated, he quit playing soccer. It just wasn't in him anymore; instead he tried to pay more attention in school, which didn't help. His grades just got worse. Knowing he was going to fail anyways, he decided to just leave school and not come back.

It didn't matter anyways. No one came over to try and talk or to even try getting him to come back to school. His dad gave up on him once he locked himself in his room, never a thought of coming out crossing his mind.

Two months had passed. He'd watch as soccer became a destructive sport. At least through his eyes it was. As the months went by, he hadn't thought of touching a soccer ball even once.

"Endou-san," a soft voice said, pulling him out of his thoughts.

The brown haired boy sat up from his bed, and stared at the figure that stood at his door. "What is it, Ren?"

The figure now known as Ren, nodded. He was two years younger than Endou, making him his junior. Ren had long blackish blue hair that was usually pull in a low pony that lay over his right should. His eyes were hazel. Sometimes when he looked at him, he saw Kazemaru.

"Akane wants to see you," Ren told him. He moved out the way, as the older boy passed by him. Moving as fast as his legs would let him, he continued talking. "I think she has a mission for you. At least that's what I heard."

Looking back at the small boy, Endou smiled, "You know it's wrong to spy on people."

He knew that the younger boy had a habit of listening to people's conversation. The boy was sneaky and gossip.

"I wasn't," Ren said innocently. "Actually I happened to overhear, the other's talking about it."

Endou couldn't help but shake his head at the younger boy. 'He never learns. I still can't believe Akane put him in my troops' he thought.

He finally got to his destination, and pushed open the doors. As he walked in, he found two more people there. Two boys around his age, maybe younger, were sitting on a couch in front of a wide desk. One had blonde hair that spiked downward; the other had dark brown hair that was cut into a bob. Luckily, he already knew who they were, as he sat by the blonde. Ren sat beside the other brunette.

"Akane," he said to the person on the other side of the desk.

"Endou, glad you could make it," a feminine voice said.

Staring back at his with piercing emerald eyes was a girl three years older. She had dark green hair that was pulled up in a ponytail. This girl happened to not only be his senior, but the leader of a corporate for wolf hunter called OMEGA. At first he didn't understand why she'd use a wolf term. He remembered when he asked, she said, "It's to let them come to us."

"You wanted be?" he asked, already having an idea of what she wanted.

A smirk formed on her face. "As the best fighter here, you're to take these midgets," she nodded to the other three boys, "and destroy a group of wolves that have been on a killing spree for the past two days."

The two boys in the middle were nervous. It was there second time going out after wolves. The first time, a friend of theirs ended up dead. Ren, however, couldn't wait for his first mission to start. Unlike the other two, he'd been trained by Endou, an elite hunter. Endou was the only one unaffected.

"Very well," Endou said, standing up from the chair. Looking to the three boys, he yelled out, "Get your asses into gear! I want you at the Door 13 in twenty!"

"Yes sir!" they yelled back, leaving the room.

Before Endou, walked out, Akane stopped him, "Endou, be careful out there. These wolves are stronger than the others."

The brunette was shocked to hear her voice so caring. It wasn't something you'd hear on a daily basis. When she was like that, it meant there was a possibility of death.

Lightly smiling to her, he said, "Don't worry. I will be, and I'll make sure the three stay safe."

He left the room, leaving her in thought, 'That might not happen.'

**So how is that for a first chapter? The next chapter might or might not have the fight scene in it. They aren't my forte, so we'll see. Hoped you enjoyed it so far.**


	2. Chapter 2

Endou and the others wandered through the forest towards their destination. The closer they got, the more nervous Ren and the others got. Mizuki, the blonde, started walking slower and slower. By now, he was walking so slow that he made, Tezuma, the other brunette, walk into him.

"Oi, move faster," Tezuma said as he pushed Mizuki forward.

Rubbing the back of his neck, the blonde said, "Sorry. It's just I'm getting nervous."

Hearing what Mizuki said, Mamoru turned to the younger males. "You better get rid of that nervousness. If our enemy smells fear, they'll be quick to attack."

That made both boys freak out. Ren, however, wasn't nervous. In fact he couldn't wait for the fight to start. His fist tightens in anticipation. 'I can't wait' he thought. He started walking faster, managing to pass Endou, in hopes to be the first one there. Seeing Ren ahead of him, Endou had to grab his wrist to keep him from getting too far ahead.

"Why'd you stop me?" the black haired boy asked.

"We're close to enemy territory," Endou told him.

"REALLY!" Ren yelled out.

'Shit' Mamoru thought. The wolves in the area had heard the yell. Looking up from their searching, they stared in the direction the sound came from. The leader, who looked half wolf and half human, grinned. 'Found the' he told himself. Lifting a hand in the air, he pointed towards the direction, telling them to attack.

"We need to hide," Endou said, grabbing Ren by his collar and yanking him up into the trees. Mizuki followed them by jumping onto the nearest branch. Tezuma, not realizing what the others were doing, turned around and came face to face with a giant wolf.

It was almost the same height as him, stopping up to his chin. It's brown fur stood up on its back. On the wolves face turned out to be a fanged smile. Tezuma backed away in fright, only to bump into another wolf. He turned around again and ran torwards the open field, unknowingly sending himself to his death.

'Damnit' Endou thought as he watched his teammate get torn to pieces.


End file.
